(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power-supply control device, an image processing apparatus, a power-supply control method, and a computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Control of a human-presence sensor has been proposed as one of schemes for automation of control of supplying power to an operation target section (a controller, a processing unit, or a load) that is a target to which power is supplied.